Cleaning apparatuses typically operate by using a partial vacuum to draw air and particles suspended in the air, such as dirt, into the cleaner where the particles are separated from the air. Vacuum is created using an AC motor that turns a shaft attached to an impeller. As the shaft spins the impeller rotates and draws air into the cleaner and exhausts the air from the cleaner.
For a central vacuum cleaning system the AC motor and impeller sit within a canister that is mounted in a room of a house or other structure. As the motor rotates the impeller, particles are collected within the canister. To remove the particles, the canister is opened and a portion of the canister is removed and dumped upside.
Typically the canister is mounted in the basement or another out of the way place, as the canister can be noisy, dirty and unsightly. The canister must remain easily accessible for emptying.
Upright vacuum cleaners operate in a similar manner; however, the cleaner is portable.
The owner of the central vacuum cleaning system or upright cleaner must check periodically to see if the canister requires emptying.
Alternative upright vacuum cleaners or central vacuum cleaning systems are desirable.